


On The Sofa

by acclaimedwriter



Category: Casualty (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acclaimedwriter/pseuds/acclaimedwriter
Summary: Duffy's trying to watch a film but Charlie's distracting her. [Contains sexual scenes, not suitable for anyone under 18yrs old]
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 5





	On The Sofa

Duffy’s attempting to focus on the film on the television - because she’s actually interested in the storyline for once but can’t help but be distracted when someone’s hands keep wandering.

“Charlie!” She warns softly but knows it’s pointless when his hand begins to run up her thigh. He squeezes her thigh gently and kisses the sensitive spot on her neck. The same area Charlie can’t get enough off and constantly wants to kiss lately.

“Behave!” Duffy whispers but finds herself subconsciously tilting her head to the side so Charlie has better access to her neck. His tongue begins to circle the area, his teeth nip her skin and he sucks the area gently. A soft groan escapes her lips.

She’s still determined to focus on the film, not wanting to admit that Charlie’s distracted her enough that she’s lost her bearings on the film. Charlie’s hand slips into her jeans and she gasps loudly. Shit, now she really is distracted!

In a lustful daze, Duffy finds herself under hypnosis, her body simply complying to Charlie’s touch. His hands are everywhere. Under her top, over her bra, inside her jeans. Her breathing is heavy, her skin a hint of pink. She lies back on the sofa as Charlie licks her earlobe, down her neck and sucks her collarbone hard. “You’re gorgeous.” He mumbles and she just sighs contently.

His lips on her neck feels — _so good _that she can’t help but wonder where else he’d feel — _great_. Her hands go to his shirt and begin to tug at the buttons, unable to undo them as quick as she usually can because she’s so distracted by the sensations running through her body.

“Slow down,” he whispers gently, encouraging her to take her time. It’ll so be worth it when he’s making love to her and she’s climaxing multiple times. She sits up slightly as Charlie removes her top and throws across the room, doing the same to her bra before she can even protest.

“Hmm,” the cold air causes her nipples to harden, along with Charlie’s delicate touch against her breasts. “Oh—-“ she cries out, Charlie’s mouth on her nipple, sucking hard against her.

Her head flops back against the arm of the sofa. _Oh my God_. Her brain can’t even comprehend what the fuck is going on. Her hips begin to grind against Charlie, her moans becoming higher in pitch and volume. _Shit, shit, fucking shit!_

Duffy’s digs her nails into the top of Charlie’s back, scratching her nails up and down his back.

She pushes her body further into Charlie. She is desperate. It’s not only his mouth she needs anymore, it’s everything. His mouth, his hands, his cock. She’s desperate to reach the cliff and fall over it.

“Fuck me!” She says breathlessly, her hips still grinding against his body. She grabs a handful of hair and pulls his head up off her chest,

“I mean it Charlie, fuck me!” Her breathing is still heavy. Then again, it’s no surprise when she’s had her breasts played with all this time. She hears the belt buckle undo, followed by the zip. Then her own jeans and underwear are removed, leaving her exposed.

She gasps when she feels the head of Charlie’s penis rub against her clit. She’s so wet right now and slightly afraid about letting go in case she soaks Charlie and the whole sofa.

Their eyes meet briefly and he notices how large her pupils are dilated, the sparkle of her eyes in the light. He leans down to kiss her lips, just as he thrusts hard into her.

“Oh fuck!!” She groans loudly against his lips, arches her back and digs her nails once again into Charlie’s back. She wraps her legs around his waist as his thrusts get harder and deeper.

Her entire body tingles, from the top of her head down to the tips of her toes. Her nails lightly scratch down his back.

“Yes Charlie! Fuck, yes!”

“Duffy!”

“Harder!” She begs, _so so close_ to the edge of ecstasy.

Charlie doesn’t need anymore encouragement and eventually, Duffy reaches her peak and screams. He laughs gently because he’s thankful there’s no-one home and there’s no neighbours either side of them. He continues to move before he climaxes himself and collapses on top of her.

Her breathing is heavy, her body still trembling slightly. What an incredible orgasm! She hasn’t come that hard in years. Duffy runs her fingertips up and down Charlie’s neck, a satisfied smile on her face. She won’t admit it but she _so needed that fuck._

“Charlie?” She whispers still running her fingers down his neck.

“Uh huh?”

“You’re squashing me.” She whispers with a giggle.

“Oh sorry.” He answers back, kisses her neck tenderly and moves to lie beside her. She moves closer, flops her head down on his chest and wraps her leg around his.

Charlie reaches up to grab the blanket and throws it over them.

“What was the film about?” He asks quietly as she snuggles closer to him.

“No idea, someone decided to stick their cock in me.” She answers with a giggle. Charlie groans softly feeling a familiar feeling in his groin.

“So elegantly put, Duffy.”

“You wouldn’t have me any other way.” She giggles loudly, kisses the centre of his chest and settles down to sleep. In her half-sleepy state, she whispers; “I love you.”

“Love you too, gorgeous.” He waits until she’s asleep before he sleeps himself, his arms still around her, holding her close.


End file.
